My knight
by Freckle359
Summary: 'What would you like to be for Halloween Sweetie' Castiel wants nothing more then to be like the character in his favorite book and find his own knight. One day, Cas comes to met a pair of brothers who grant him that wish. YoungCas/Dean/Sam. Cute slash
1. Chapter 1

**R&R are loved! I love halloween and I wanted to write something cute and sweet. I think its sweet and melts my heart when a mother embraces their child if they want to dress like something they normally can't be. **

* * *

><p><em>What would you like to be for Halloween sweetie?<em>

_I want to be….. A princess._

Castiel stood away from the other chattering children. It was play time in their class and every child got to have a toy in which they could use or trade with others. A way to build friendships, teams and simply let children be children for a little while before the lesson went on to their alphabets. Castiel sat before the room's small book case, legs crossed and his fingers of his right hand tracing down the cover of a small book he placed in his lap.

At six, Castiel found himself confused and slightly fearful of the other kids. They were loud, filled with energy and always doing something. He didn't know why but he found himself wanting to simply watch the others play instead of taking part in it. Shyly, he slumped away from the group a little more, a small smile touching his face when he looked back down at the book. He could only read a few of the words but the pictures were what he really was looking at. They were so colorful, so pretty. Story time had already went by and their teacher had read them this book. Had talked for each character and even asked the students to read along. Castiel wanted to join in with the others, wanted to read out but he was too caught up in the pictures, a need that slowly began to bloom in his chest. He didn't understand and as his mind tried to figure it out, the more confused be became.

"Sweetie, what are you doing over here?"

Looking up, he gave his mother a smile as he hide his face behind the book a little. His mother knelt before him, her fingers brushing an unruly lock of his black hair along his forehead. "What do you have there?" Taking the book from his gently, she gave a smile when she noticed the title. "Sleeping beauty? Didn't we read this?" She asked happily watching her son take the book back, hugging it to his small chest. "Read it again?" He whispered.

Jasmine could only sigh at her son, resting her chin upon one of her hands as she watched him look at her eagerly. First grade was always a battle, young eager minds, such innocence's with the new world but to watch every one of her students eyes widen with wonder, with excitement with a new book, with the simply task of writing their name or pictures of animals they had never seen. It made being a teacher worth the hours and headaches. It was a blessing to have her son in her class, made it far easier to watch over him. He was such a special little guy, so shy and quiet. She had tried everything she could to have him open up a little more, play dates with other children, kindergarten. She took him to her towns' park that was by their house every weekend in hope he would make a new friend and finally experience the joys of childhood.

But sadly, every time, she watched with a frown as she son sat by himself and watched others. Sometimes he would crawl to the top of the slide and simply look down at the others and she couldn't help but wonder what was going threw his head. Reaching out again, she tapped his small nose making him giggle; remembering that was the first sound she heard from his lips when she first found him. She worried that somehow he remembered, that he kept to himself because he truly believed he was alone.

No child should suffer such a fate that was his. Six years ago, Jasmine was walking around her neighborhood to pass the time. She was new to the area, just nailed her teaching position and was setting up a true home. High hopes and dreams willed her to keep going, to see the young minds of today grow to become something greater tomorrow. She wanted to help them, set them off and let them touch their dreams, make their own paradise. But then, off to the corner of her town's garden that rested right smack in the middle of their town. A cry split the warm air, so frightful and heart breaking. She seeked out the sound and came upon a shaking bundle of cloth placed on a lone bench under the bright blue sky. She looked about, to see if anyone was around but not a soul could be seen and fear grabbed her heart. Rushing over, she knelt by the bench and took the cloth, feeling the object move, hearing the voice die down slowly to a gentle sniffle. Her heart raced as her mind tried to make sense, tried to understand. Taking the loose flap, she lifted it to let her eyes met a pair of stunning blue. The small baby, a little bundle of joy with black curl locks, pale smooth skin and such wide eyes looked up to her.

Her heart filled with so much warmth it over filled and she felt her face grow warm. Sitting on her rump, she held him in her arms, speechless and in awe. The baby looked up at her in the same way before those small pink lips form a wide smile, showing pink gums and letting out a wet giggle that made her own body melt. She was in love, her life and purpose, her dreams and goals suddenly vanished and replaced with this small miracle. He became her world. She brought him closer to herself, cradling him in the crook of her arm so she could hover her hand above his face, wanting to touch his chubby red cheeks, to wipe the tears from there but fearing that a single touch would shatter the pure light she saw. He giggled out again to her and reached up, his little fingers, so small and beautiful touched hers and squeezed and from that moment, she was lost.

She could not find his parents, she tried. She turned him to the hospital to make sure he was okay. The doctors told her he was less than a week old but was in perfect health. From there, they sent him to an orphanage and she couldn't bring herself to leave him. It took a while and a good argument, but she blessed with approval to take her new son home. The day they placed him in her arms again, she remembered it precisely, it was a beautiful day, a warm gentle breeze and clear skies. It was a Thursday and truly believing the heavens gave her this gift, she whispered to him his new name and signed it down on a piece of paper.

Castiel.

Brushing her blond hair over her shoulder, she picked him up from under his arms, lifting up to place him against her hip. He reached out and grabbed her shirt, holding onto while trying to keep the book from falling with his other. "How about this." She smiled. "Try to play with your classmates and when we leave today, we take this with us." Tapping the book softly, "I'll read it to you tonight before bed. Sound good?" His blue eyes widen a little before giving a quick nod, his lips giving a small smile of approval. Kissing his forehead, she placed him back down and patted his back, pushing him softly to a group who were trying to build a structure with a box of blocks. He looked up to her for a moment before walking over, placing the book beside him when he sat. She let out a sigh of relief when he reached out and took a block and slowly began to build with the others and she was pleased to see the other children begin to talk with him, showing him what they were doing.

She prayed he would make some friends this year.

* * *

><p>Castiel kicked his legs a little in the air from where he sat. The park was empty today; it seemed he would have to play with himself again. Lifting his head a little from his slump, he glanced over to see his mother from the window of their house, seeing her holding the white lace curtains, watching him giving a wave when their eyes met. He waved back and once she lowered it he went back to kicking his legs. Up on the wooden fort he sat, staring boredly into the sand down below. Halloween was coming up soon, mom wanted him to pick out his own costume, telling him he could be whatever he wanted. His classmates all squealed about their costumes, their idea and what they wanted to be. He was at a lost. He knew what he wanted to be but one of the boys in his class told him he couldn't be it.<p>

'Only girls can be that.'

He frowned to himself, hunching his shoulders up a little more, his fingers picking at the wood under him. When his mom was reading aloud to them, he was so drawn into the story, into the pictures that when asked who he wanted to be for Halloween, he yelped out to the group, 'I wanna be a princess.' That's when the boy told him he couldn't, only girls could be that. Castiel didn't understand why the girls got to wear the crown and get saved by someone but not him. He sat on the fort day dreaming, thinking if he wore a princesses dress and crown, that maybe his own, what did mom call them? His brows pressed together in thought before whispering out, "….Knight." His own knight in shining armor; someone who would come and save him, be with him and play with him. The other kids in his class weren't mean to him but he just didn't feel right around them. It was strange, he was too scared to approach them but they didn't want to bring him into the group either. So he was left to watch from the side lines and just imagine someone coming up to him and taking his hand to play. He really wanted that, a friend of his very own.

"Hey!"

A sudden voice pulled him from his thoughts, letting his eyes glance down to another kid who suddenly appeared in the park. He frowned, pulling his legs up a little to his chin when he noticed the kid was older and new. He never saw him before. The older boy stood with his hands on his hips, short brown hair ruffled on top of his head. His nose twitched a little in his confusion causing the freckles that littered his skin to pop out a little more. "Hey!" He called out again, "Are you going to move, my brother wants to get to the slide!" Another movement caused Castiel to jump and jerk away. Beside him, on a lower step of the fort another boy was crawling up. This one had longer darker brown hair and wide brown eyes. He was younger and gave a goofy smile that made Castiel move away.

The boy pushed himself up the step and crawled by Castiel towards the slide, his voice ringing out, "I found it!" The older boy down below just sighed and walked around, "Great Sammy now go down feet first this time! Don't want you getting another mouthful of sand again!" Castiel watched the younger boy sit down and scoot to the edge of the yellow slide, his face happy and delighted. Glancing over, he looked at Castiel and pointed down, "You wanna go first?" Castiel stayed still before giving a quick shake of his head. The younger boy just laughed out and pushed off, sending himself squealing down the slide, down to the older brothers arms who picked him up and yanked him up onto his shoulder. Threw the thin cracks of the wood, he watched him lead 'Sammy' back towards the entrance of the fort and drop him off, letting the younger kid crawl back in to race up to the top again. He watched them repeat this action a few times when suddenly Sammy pulled at boy's arm and whispered something into his ear. The older boy looked up at the fort, his green eyes catching Castiels making him shrink back into his corner.

Castiel kind of knew every kid that came to the park, but these two were new. He had never seen them before and that alone made him worry. What if they didn't like him? What if they picked on him or called him names like some of the other students at school? He didn't like recess anymore after that day, his classmates were nice to him and played with him when they had to but the other students from the other class rooms, they didn't like him. He didn't understand what was wrong with him or what he kept doing wrong to have them call him a weirdo. He sat worried, wanting his mom to come back pick him up, to call out his name so he could run home where it was safe, where it was warm and happy and no one could get him.

A face suddenly popped up in front of him and Castiel let out a yelp of surprise. His arm slipped and his body began to fall out the gaping hole beside him, sending him down to the ground. He yelled out at the rush of air but his arm was snatched and he was pulled back in. "Got you!" Castiel's eyes were wide and his heart raced on how close the older boy was. He didn't thank him but simply stare, making the older boy raise a brow before giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Your welcome. I'm Dean." He held out his hand and Castiel stared at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

"Wanna come play with us?"

Castiel looked out the opening to see the younger brother rushing towards the swings, his arms waving in the air. Dean called out to him before scooting over to the edge, hoping out. Crawling a little to the edge, he watched Dean land on his feet with ease, turning around to look back up at him. "You coming or not?" and with that, he raced after his brother laughing, grabbing the chains to the swing, pushing him up into the air. Something was blooming in Castiel's chest again, something different and odd. Grabbing the wooden beam, he kicked his legs back out and eased his way down, his foot moving to try and touch the sand, to ease his landing. His grip slipped and he fell with a yell, landing on his rump in the sand. He flinched and let out a whimper, his hands rubbing his legs to ease the soreness. He saw feet next to his knees and when he looked up, Dean was laughing above him, reaching out to help him up, taking his forearms in a lift to his feet.

"You okay there?"

Castiel gave a little nod and Dean ruffled his thick black hair before giving his arm a soft tug, walking back to the swing sets that his brother played on. Castiel felt himself take a step after another following after the older boy, his eyes watching the back of his head in awe. He had helped him when he fell and invited him along. His pale cheeks went a little pink when he thought about his book, an idea coming into his mind that made him smile shyly when Dean turned to look at him and began to introduce him to Sammy. Perhaps Dean could the one.

The one who saved him like the knight in his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stab bed another green bean with his fork, lifting it as his mother watched him smiling, taking a sip from her glass. "So sweetie." She began making her son tilt his head in that odd angel that she found heartwarming. "Did you pick what costume you would like for Halloween next week?" Her son looked down then, his legs kicking a little in the air under the table in thought. He gave her a sharp nod and she beamed, thrilled that her son going to pick his own. He was growing up so fast, normally he would let her pick something, to shy or confused at the outfits. "Would you like to tell me?" Castiels lips pressed a little before pushing his chair a little away from the table, enough for him to slip out and dash off towards the living room. This made Jasmine frowned, pushing her own chair out to follow him but he returned just as quickly, a book in hand that he held out. She took it from him, unsure of what he was aiming at. Looking to the cover she chuckled, it was of 'Sleeping Beautiful' the story book she took home for him. The cover was very childish and pretty with Sleeping beauty laying on her bed with her knight crawling into her window.

"You want to be him?" She asked, pointing at the knight but her son shook his head, his fingers grabbing the edge of his shirt to mess with suddenly, shyly looking away. Looking back to the cover she tried to understand why he brought it out if he didn't want to be a knight. "Did you want me to read it to you sweetie?" He gave another head shake before reaching out to pull the book down a little for him to see over, his finger quickly pointing at Beauty before going back to his shirt. It took a moment but Jasmine eyes widen when it finally clicked. Her son wanted to be..

"You want to be a princesses?"

Castiel gave a little nod and suddenly his shoulders hunched up, his face growing red. "Can I?" His eyes stayed on her own as she sat there dumb struck. His mothers eyes went from the book to his own, back and forth, back and forth. When she did not answer him right away like she normally would, he began to worry. Would she tell him no like the other kids? Was he being difficult? Tears began to peek into his eyes as his nose began to sniffle red. Tilting his head down, he toed the wooden floor, his fingers picking at the hem of his shirt trying to keep himself from hic-cupping. "I c-can't." He whimpered lightly, "I-I'm being stupid…"

Jasmine's head was wrapped in confusion and shock. In her reading on parenthood, something like THIS never came up! What was she going to do? Her son, her little 'boy' wanted to dress up like a girl! What was she suppose to do? Was she suppose to tell him no and explain why? 'I'm sorry Castiel but no, princesses are only for little girls. You 'have' to be a prince or a knight.' But that seemed so harsh! He might be asking in pure curiosity and if she refused it might hurt what little imagination he had left and dear lord, he barely had any. Yet, what if she said yes? What if she indulged in his request and let him wear whatever he wanted and it scarred him for life? What if he turned out..gay? She scoffed at the idea, why would she worry about that? She would love him no matter what, thou she would not like to walk out for work and have him tell her that her shoes did not match her outfit. The shame in that would bring tears to her eyes.

Her heart sank when she finally saw that little light that made her doubt. Fear. Little images began to reel in her mind making her muscles stiffen. People would talk; they would look at her and judge them. Would they point and say she was a terrible mother? She remembered the news feed not too long ago. A picture was posted in a book and when she looked upon it, she thought it was utterly beautiful. An true image of love and family between a mother and her son. It was a photo of an older woman with short blond hair, she was smiling and you could see the warmth and pride she had while she played with her little boy. A toddler, still so small and innocent with chubby cheeks that squinted his eyes in delight in his laughter. Her hands held his tiny feet, showing the freshly painted toes. She was struck in awe and then suddenly, outrage. She watched people point and shout in disgust. How could a mother paint her little 'boys' toes?

'What kind of mother is she?'

'She's forcing that boy to be gay, how awful!'

Jasmine couldn't believe what everyone was saying. Couldn't they see the love? The photo was about family, about how carefree and beautiful a mother and her child can be. She feared that would become them. She didn't want people to think her son was being forced or if there was something wrong with him. She didn't want the other children to laugh and pick on him, parents to keep them away because they believe she would turn them. She didn't want that, she didn't want that!

'I-I'm being stupid…'

That soft tremble in her son's voice made her head snap back up. Her fear was shattered at the sight of her son's tears, the rejection on his face and the bravery of him trying to keep it all back. She was hurting him with her silence and own selfish thoughts. Damn the results and fear, damn the small voice inside of her that yelled at her to say no, to keep this a secret. To say it was just silly and help him get over it. No, she would not hurt him, she would not hurt Castiel. Placing the book aside, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and brought him close, burying her face into his soft hair. He sniffled and stiffens in her grip, but her gentle strokes upon his back made him reach up and touch her shoulders, his tears finally falling.

"Never say that." She spoke to him sharply. Her right hand rose up to touch the back of his neck, brushing at the small curls there. "You're not stupid, you never are. Don't 'ever' say that again." Tilting her head down, her lips touched his forehead for a brief moment waiting it to sink in, watching him to understand. Pulling away gently, she reached for a napkin from on top the table beside them, getting to work on his face, wiping away his tears. "Castiel... Do you really want to be a princess?" Her son looked away, his fingers going back to his shirt in a nervous tick. He gave a small nod, tucking his chin down towards his chest. She felt her nervous scream in doubt but she placed it all on mute, this was about him, not her. "Then a princess you shall be."

His head shot up to her so quickly she swore he would knock himself back. Blue eyes were so wide in shock that she couldn't help the chuckle that came out from her throat. He really did believe she would say no. Suddenly a toothy smile spread across his face and that flood of warmth and bond seeped into her bones telling her she did right. He rushed at her, small arms wrapping around her neck tightly, his cheek pressing into her own. He didn't need to say the words of thanks, his actions did. With another hug, she held onto him, stroking his back in a need to ease his sniffles. She was going to give him what he needed and bare the result when they came. She just hoped it wouldn't end badly.

Once enough time had passed and Castiel began to move restlessly in her grip, she let him go. Sitting fully upon the ground, he looked up to her and she pressed her lips at his tired expression. This matter surely took a lot of him and she disliked knowing that. Picking up the book, she handed it back over, "How about tomorrow we go pick out an outfit hm? A nice blue one to match your eyes, I'll let you pick out anyone you want. How does that sound?" He smiled to her again and nodded, hugging the book to his chest. "Yeah."

With a nod, she pushed herself to stand back up, brushing her sore knees. "Well, that was emotional hm? Why don't you go wash up for bed and I'll read to you for a little bit." She watched him get up to his feet; take a few steps towards her to grab her hand. He tugged, his face pinched in a need for her to come closer. Leaning down, she raised a brow to him watching for his question when he quickly pushed to his toes and kissed her cheek. Her eyes went wide a little but he didn't see since he quickly turned around and rushed away, his feet running up the stairs to his room. Touching her fingers to her face, she felt her heart flutter.

She was being a good mother.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was wiping her hands on her apron, drying them from rinsing the dishes. She was about to head up stairs and check on Castiel, make sure teeth were brushed and hair was dry when suddenly there was a pounding on her front door. Looking to her watch, she frowned at the time. Nine o'clock, she wasn't excepting anyone tonight. Brushing her bangs a little, trying to give them some volume, she peeked through the peep hole to the other side of the door and the sight made her chuckle. Unlocking the door, it swung open gently to greet the man whom stood stiff and tall.<p>

Dirty blond hair gelled up in a messy bed head style, tan flesh glowing under her porch light giving him no justice to his stunning appearance. For a man in his forties, she had to admit he was very pleasing to look upon. Sure there were a few wrinkles around his soft blue eyes and around his thin lips that cracked into the most dangerous of smirks yet it never failed to make a lot of women want to trail their tongues along them, to beg for them to part so they could sip the warmth inside, hear his words that were coated so heavenly in his accent. She even felt the shivers of delight when he spoke to her, his voice soft and low melting over her senses like wax next to a flame. Her fingers itched to touch his strong jaw, to brush at the small hair that lingered, so rugged, so messy and stubborn. Her eyes trailed down to the tailored suit that hugged his body so perfectly, black as night the coat and pants were, giving him a look of utter sin. Upon his black dress shirt there laid a blood red tie, just adding the finishing touch to his sex appeal. Oh yeah, the woman would come in herds to him tonight.

"Balthazar." She greeted, leaning her shoulder onto the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. "Don't you look nice? Come to show off a little before running off to your date?" He rolled his eyes at her, his lips twitching in annoyance that she couldn't help but pick at. "If that were only the case." He muttered under his breath. Jasmine was still shocked of how she became friends with this man. Normally men like him… well, the good looking ones never really pay her any mind. She was at a café just outside of town, trying to keep herself together as she soothed her new born. It was one of those days where Castiel was crying up a storm and refused to waver to her words and pleas. She didn't know what to do; people were looking at her in irritation and pity with every tearful shout that left her son's throat. Her hair was falling out of her bun; her clothing was wrinkled and stained with food Castiel refused to eat. She thought fresh air would calm him but it only made him more upset.

Tears began to gatherer in her own eyes and she too was about to join in the crying when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over, excepting to see an upset manager and the stern request for her to leave. What she found instead of this handsome older man grinning down at her. With a little coaxing, Balthazar took Castiel from her arms and cradled him with such tenderness she couldn't picture him having. Not with those hands. Castiel looked up to him and his voice became silent, by some miracle his tiny fingers reached out towards Balthazar, trying to touch his jaw. She stared at them in shock and Balthazar just gave her a cocky grin, sitting himself down besides her stating, 'I have a nephew. Had one hell of a set of lungs that one.'

After that, she found herself with a new friend. Over the years, she found herself growing more and more attracted to him, witnessing her heart racing whenever he came close to her to flick her hair or to remove a blemish from her face but she didn't act on it. No, she didn't tell him or let him see what he did to her. He was a lady killer, with a new woman every other week, using up what he could before leaving them behind to taste something new, something better. She didn't want to be like them so she kept it all inside.

"What brings you here at such an hour?"

His lips turned into a stressful snarl as he stepped aside, letting her eyes settle on another body. Her brows went up at the shorter figure as it stepped into the light. She laughed out a little, pushing off the door frame to step forward, opening her arms to the man. "Gabriel! You're taller!"

Balthazar's nephew gave a grin, walking into her arms for her hug. At thirteen he was starting to grow into his limb. There were hints that he wasn't going to be as tall as his uncle; he was still going to be a reasonable height. His light brown hair was slick and pushed back, curling at his ears. When he was younger, about Castiel's age, the children picked on him for his ears and nose, telling him he had the features of a rat but with his growth, he had become very adorable and soon, very handsome. In a nerdy sort of way. Ruffling his hair, she placed him back at arm's length, seeing he was dressed in PJ's. She looked at her friend who clenched his hands in a fist at his side. "Hey aunt Jaz." Gabriel greeted, swinging his backpack that she sudden noticed onto his shoulder. "Castiel in his room?"

"Yes, could you keep him company for me while I talk to your uncle?"

"No problem. I have some suckers in my bag that he might find enjoyable." He began to walk off, laughing at her remark. "Gab do not give him those, he just brushed his teeth!" Watching him rush up the stairs, she turned back to her friend awaiting the explanation she knew that was coming. He stood there silent for a while, right hand rubbing his forehead in utter dismay so she took it upon herself to get this solved. "Anna did it again?"

His arm waved out like a shot, "Yes!" He all but shouted. Flinging both his arms, he began to pace her porch, his body trembling with the need to rant. "She came over my place an hour ago, ditched Gabriel on my door step and ran off because, and I quote, 'she is needed elsewhere.' Where the fuck is she NEEDED? She has a son, HER child to raise and she keeps pulling this shit." She let him rant frowning, looking back over her shoulder inside. Balthazar younger sister Anna was a bit… off.. After her car accident when Gabriel was four, the impact to her head caused her to suffer from sever memory lose but worse yet, she suddenly began to tell everyone she could see events or feel them. Balthazar tried to get her help and get her back into a stable state of mind to take care of her child but she kept fighting them, yelling that something was happening somewhere or someone was calling her name and she 'needed' to go see who it was.

When Gabriel was six, she seemed to have gotten better, gotten back to her job and was slowly picking back up the pieces of her life but one night; Anna showed up at her brother's door step, dropped her son on his porch and ran off without saying a word. She didn't return for days on end, they had called police, friends trying to track her down. She showed up, thank god, two weeks later but when questioned, she claimed to not remember, pick up her son and leave with nothing more than a quick, 'thanks'. Now, it became a regular event and it seemed she picked the wrong night to do it.

"I told her I had a gallery tonight! I planned this event for months, got all the painting, all the invites and she pulls this shit on me. This is a big deal tonight Jaz! This auction either keeps me in luxury for another couple of years or makes me give up my private jet!"

"And fly on a public plane like the rest of us poor souls? How will you manage?"

"You're not helping this matter." He snapped, watching her raise her hands to him in defeat even thou she kept that smile on her face. "I can't take him with me… If I did, there would be no question about the outcome; he would send my ass to the poor hour before the strike of midnight."

"He cannot be that bad."

"He's a hellion is what he is! Always pulling pranks on my friends and housekeeping, leaving candy wrappers everywhere he goes. I had pest control at my house four times this month because of his kink with candy! He needs his mother here; this is going to screw up his mental state if she keeps ditching him like this!"

"Hey now, nothing is wrong with his mental state." Removing herself from her spot, she moved closer to take his forearms in a tight grip, making him look down to her. She saw the worry and pain in his eyes even if he tried to hide it with his irritation. He was scared his nephew would end up like his mother or worse. He truly loved that boy. "He is a normal teenage boy acting out like normal boys do. Besides, he can't end up that bad, he has you to look up too after all." He let out a grumble before letting his shoulder sag. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in a hug, letting his cheek rest upon her head. Her hands stilled for a moment before reaching back, trailing up along his back. She felt his muscles and she had to bit her cheek to keep herself from melting into him. "What would I do without you?" He whispered and she tilted her head up to him with a smile, stroking his spine lightly, "Apparently, you'd be poor."

He gave her his cocky grin before his body began to sway, leading her into a little dance. "Have I told you how lovely you look in that apron?"

"Such flattery, what are you aiming for?"

He tilted his head to the side, leading her into a small turn under his arm. "Can I not pay one of my dearest friends an innocent complement?"

She snorted up at him when he pulled her back, her chest brushing against his chest where she settled for a moment, letting herself take the warmth greedily. "Coming from you? Never." He sighed at that before letting her go. "You're right. I need you to watch over Gabriel for the night, just tonight. Please?" She let out a deep sigh, knowing that request was coming. Balthazar looked down at her with a smile, his eyes glowing in the light in a plea as his hands went to cup her face, thumbs brushing at her cheek bones. "For me?"

Her cheeks went a little warm making her quickly hit his hands, removing them from her skin before he could feel it. "You know Gabriel is always welcomed here."

He gave a grin at that, "That I do. I shall return tomorrow afternoon to pick him up. How about the next time I have a free night, I take you out hm? I hear they are having this delightful masquerade down at the town square and I seemed to have two tickets to it yet no date." She gave him a doubtful look and he waved his hands, "Oh you know what I meant. How about it? I know you like those kinds of dances, it'll be fun. Dinner under the stars and dancing with random strangers with masks, what more could you ask for?"

'For you to treat it like a date.' She thought. Taking a step away from him, hands finding their way to her hips, needing to keep her hands busy before they reached back out to touch him, to feel his heart beat under her palm. "Well… I did want to go."

"Perfect! I'll RSVP tomorrow and get the dinner reserved." A horn blared out into the night air making them both look out to the yard. There, for the first time Jasmine noticed, was a black stretch limo and a stunning women standing by the open door. Her skin was dark, her hair thick and curly, trailing down her slender body in a river of amber. Her slender figure was hugged tightly in a red dress that left nothing to the imagination. The stranger tilted her head to them before a coy smile touched those red lips. With a raised of her hand to beckon Balthazar over, her body climbing back inside of the limo she seemed to have appeared out from.

"And that's my cue to go." Balthazar sighed, sparing Jasmine a glance to whisper. "She can be quiet the bitch if she is left unattended for too long." With a wink, he turned on his heels and began to walk off, his arm waving over his head to her. "Thanks again Jaz, I'll give you a call tomorrow when I'm on my way."

She didn't wave back but she did watch him climb into that open door, shutting it to the world and be taken away into the night. She ignored the sudden sadness her heart pulsed with; there was no need for that. Touching her face slowly, she took a deep breath, taking in the soft hint of cologne that lingered on her fingertips. Just one little tease was what she was giving herself. Pulling her hands away quickly, she mocked herself for such a foolish act before returning inside to wash the smell off.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had tugged his baggy shirt into place when his bedroom door came bursting open, his body jump up at the sound, spinning to find his cousin leaning on the door frame with a wide grin. 'Hey there bra!' Gabriel greeted, tossing his bag onto the floor. "Miss me?"

"Gab!" Rushing forward, Castiel greeted him with a tight hug, arms wrapping around his waist. Gabriel laughed at the affection, ruffling those black locks of hair Castiel had. It had been a couple of weeks since Castiel saw him last but it felt like forever. He basically grew up knowing the teen. Ever sense he could remember Gabriel was always there. At his birthday parties, visiting, sometimes babysitting nights when his mom was away. Castiel had asked him once if they were brothers but Gabriel told him he was more like a cousin. Castiel was fine with that; just happy to have someone else in his family he could play with when the other children ignored him.

Pulling his arms away, Castiel followed as Gabriel approached his bunk bed, sitting himself down on the bottom. "Whats shakin?" Castiel frowned at that statement. "Um? Why would something shake?" Gabriel rose a brow before chuckling to himself, muttering, 'Kids.'

"Are you spending the night here?"

"Yup. Mom bailed so Aunt Jaz is stuck with me. Lucky you."

"Why does your mom leave?"

"Eh, she gets her 'calling'. Don't know, don't care. I brought us some candy! Your mom said not to have any but what she doesn't know wont hurt her right?" Castiel watched him get up to snag his bag, to dig out the treats with glee. Looking away, his fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt shyly."Do you get sad when she leaves?"

"Wha? Nah. She always comes back." Pulling a bag of kisses, he began to unwrap one and toss the chocolate treat into his mouth. He offered one to Castiel but the little guy just shook his head and looked away, his lips a frown. "I'd be sad." He continued, "If my mom left…"

Gabriel sighed, putting the bag away to approach him. Kneeling down, his hands took his small shoulders in a quick tight squeeze. "Hey bud. Look at me." Those blue eyes stared on the floor for a second longer before they slowly rose up, meeting his own. With a slight tilt of his head, Gabriel took his right hand and held his forefinger up between them. "You're mom would never leave you like mine. Besides, why would I be sad?" He reached forward and poked Castiel button nose with his finger quickly, "When I get to come over and spend time with you?"

The answer made Castiel give a small smile before he reached out, poking the teens nose back. The older boy laughed a little before standing, ushering the small child to the bed. "So, did you ask your mom about your costume?"

Castiel's eyes beamed then, his little body beginning to jump as he rushed to his bed, leaping onto the covers. "Uh-huh! She said I could!"

"That's awesome. Who you gonna be?" Castiel went silent then, his cheeks flushed. He had told Gab before he had an idea of what he wanted to be for halloween but was scared to ask his mother. Gabriel offered to get the costume without his mother knowing but the child was too scared to tell him he wanted to be a girl and even more scared if his mother found it and got upset. Yet since his mother said yes, he supposed it was okay to tell him. Tucking his knee under his chin, little arms wrapping around his shins, he whispered his answer.

"Sleeping Beauty."

The older boy just stared at him, eyes wide and face blank. Castiel looked up to him and awaited his reaction but he just sat there. With every beat of silence, the younger boy began to get nervous, his chin tucking behind his knees, almost wanting to hide himself. He shouldn't have told Gabriel. All the other kids told him he was stupid, now he was going too as well.

"Why would you be her? Don't get me wrong, sleeping is awesome but that's all she does."

Castiel frowned at that, his head tilting. Leaning his elbows on his knees, Gabriel waved his hand dismissing. "No, you need to be a kick ass princess. How about that tangled chick. She had long hair but she fights with a frying pan! That's cool and you'll look good as a blond."

"What's tangled?"

"It's this Disney movie that came out. Wait." Castiel watched him reach out and pull something thin and big from his bag. Settling it next to the younger boy, Gabriel turned on his ipad and tapped against the screen a couple of times. It wasn't long before he held it over to Castiel to look, seeing the cover of a story book called 'Tangled' with a freckled face girl with long golden hair standing with a frying pan, ready to strike next to a taller man. Blue eyes widen at the drawing before he tapped at the screen, watching the cover flip over and words replace it. There was a drawing of a golden flower on one side while the other began the story. Looking up, Castiel pointed at it, asking softly.

"Can you read it to me?" "What? It's a kids book. I'm too old to be reading this kind of stuff." Yet Castiel stared up at him pleadingly. Gabriel shoulders slumped at the look, damn those blue eyes he thought to himself. With a dramatic sigh, he waved at Castiel to move over. "If I'm going to read this, I want to at least be comfortable." Castiel grinned, quick to let his cousin crawl up on the bed and settle with his back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Patting the spot next to him, Castiel scooted close to his side and peered onto the screen, his arms reaching out to grab his stuff teddy bear to hug while Gabriel began to read out.

"Once upon a time… a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens…."

* * *

><p>Jasmine couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Upon her son's bed, her child laid curled on his side, his face nuzzled softly into Gabriels chest. Under one arm, he hugged his teddy bear while the other rested gently by his face, small fingers curled into his palm. Gabriel himself looked peaceful. With his head tilted back onto the pillows, one arm wrapped around the small boy while the other held his Ipad loosely in his lap. Being as quiet as possible, Jasmine slipped in, reaching out to pluck the device from his hand before it fell. Once safely put away, she pulled a spare blanket from the top bunk, laying it upon them both. Gabriel stirred, smacking his lips a little before sinking back into his dreams, Castiel just curled his legs a little more up, his knee jabbing Gabriel's side causing the older boy to reach down and push the knee away a little.<p>

If she had her phone, she would take a picture of this.

Reaching out, she pushed at Castiel hair lightly before doing the same to Gabriel, whispering 'Sweet dreams' before slipping out from the room, closing the door silently behind her.

* * *

><p>Castiel made his way down the stairs yawning, little hands rubbing his tired eyes. Reaching the main floor, he followed the smell of breakfast, his bright eyes spotting his mother humming in the kitchen. Her back to him, swaying a little to her own music, hands busy with the eggs she was scrambling in the pan. Castiel smiled a little, tip toeing his way over to her, his arms reaching up to wrap around her hips when he got close enough. After she agreed last night to let him be a princess, the fear inside suddenly vanished. He felt so much better and he knew it was cause of his mom. Hugging her tightly, his chubby cheek pressing into her hip bone, he breathed deep, taking in the scent of his mom, warm and sunny.<p>

He felt her hand touch the top of his head, brushing at the unruly curls. Tilting his head back to look up at her, he saw her smile down brightly to him, her fingers tapping his small nose. "Good morning angel." He held on even when she took her hand away to go back to cooking. He liked mornings like these, they were slow and easy. Normally she would be rushing, getting food ready and getting him dressed and cleaned for school but not on Sundays. Nope, these were their days, days they could take as much time as they wanted. Be lazy couch potatoes if they wanted! He liked these days the best of the whole week. Finally he let her go when she asked him to go sit down; food was going to be ready soon. With a nod, he gave a loud kiss to her hip that made her laugh out before rushing to the dining room, pulling a chair out for himself.

With kicking legs, he sat waiting, watching his mom enter and lay his plate in front of him. Scrambled eggs with cheese, toast and bacon. Licking his lips a little, he reached for the bacon with his hands, sinking his teeth into it quickly while she filled up his cup with milk. Once he was all set, she joined him with her own plate but instead of milk, she had that dark stuff, coffee? It was gross and bitter, she let him try it once and he didn't approve. Picking up his fork, he began to start on his eggs, looking over when his mother started to talk.

"The plan for today," She began, stirring sugar into her drink. "We have to wait for Balthazar to swing by and pick Gab up but once he does. I was thinking, would you like to go to the Halloween store and pick up your costume?"

Castiels eyes widen at the offer and his head quickly nodded in agreement making her smile. She nodded back, lifting a forkful of her own eggs, "Good." As they ate, Gabriel stumbled down the stairs grumbling loudly, his hair sticking up in places that caused Castiel to giggle. Itching his stomach that everyone could see since he lifted his shirt up, he yawned loudly, letting them both get a peek of his tongue and back teeth.

"Morning Aunt Jaz." He yawned, his free hand rubbing his head, messing his hair up a little more. She greeted him a good morning as he walked by her, kissing the air by her cheek, heading into the kitchen. "Your plate is on the counter." She called out, getting his grunt in thanks. With a shake of her head, she looked back to her son who hopped a little on his chair, already excited to get his costume.

'It was a good idea to say yes,' she thought. 'A very good idea.'

* * *

><p>"Gab! We have to hold hands!"<p>

Castiel bit his lower lip in fright, watching his cousin already make it across the street. When they were finished eating, his mother suggested they both go to the park for a little while until Gabs uncle came by. Castiel was all for it, Gab was not. It didn't take much for Gab to walk out the house with Castiel, his backpack in hand to entertain himself when he got there. His mom just offered him five bucks to watch Castiel and he took it without protest. Stopping at the cross walk, Castiel looked both ways and reached out to take his cousins hand but caught nothing but thin air. Looking out, his face twisted in fear when he saw him already walking off, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Gab!"

"Cassie, you're not a toddler anymore. You don't need to hold hands."

"But we learned in school we have to hold hands!"

"That's at 'school.' Now get over here." Castiel little heart began to race, his hands gripping his coat tightly. It wasn't really that cold but his mother told him to take on anyway, just in case. His mother bought it for him last year, telling him he looked so adorable in a mini trench coat. The tails of the coat brushing at his knees while the sash that she normally would tie around his waist flapped helpless at his side. He bit his lower lip again, his eyes looking one way then another, and then repeating the processes.

There were no cars coming, that means he could walk right? Taking a deep breath, he repeated what his cross walk teacher had told him. "Look left…" He did, "Look right." He turned his head the other way, "Then look left again." He turned to stare back down the other road again. "Take your friends hand." He held his hand out beside him and grasped the air, his little body shaking. "Then walk…." He didn't move for a moment, his legs stiff and glued to the ground. Gabs voice called out to him again, showing Castiel that he had made it all the way to the park, leaving him stranded on the other side of the road.

He could do this. With a nod of his head, press lips and narrow brows, he kicked his right leg out, letting it hover over the edge of the sidewalk before leaning forward.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped back with a squawk, turning around to see who talked. Behind him the young boy from the day before stood. Sammy looked up to him threw his long hair, his head tilted to the side in confusion. Castiels face felt hot to be caught in an awkward stance so he just fiddled with his coat sleeve, muttering out. ".. Crossing the road."

"Ah." Was all the young boy said before he walked up to him, placing himself to Castiel right side. Castiel turned with him until they both faced the road, looking towards the park. "Dean is taking me to the park." He said happily, "He told me to wait for him here while he got his coat. I can't cross the street by myself cause he said I am too little." Castiel just nodded to him, his eyes looking down at the black asphalt. Suddenly something warm and small touched his hand and when he looked over, he saw another hand in his. Sammy looked up to him and smiled, his fingers curling into Castiel palm before he looked out onto the road. He looked one way, then another then back again before stepping out onto the street, tugging Castiel along. The older boy was shocked but walked along with him, surprised that even so young, Sammy held such bravery Castiel himself didn't have.

When they reached the other side, Sammy let out a big grin, dimples sinking in his cheeks, his arm swinging back and forth with Castiels own happily. "Wanna play on the swings with me?"

Castiel looked at their swinging arms, their hands still held together lightly. He was no use to this; normally the hands he held when he crossed the street quickly let him go the second they reached the other end. No one really wanted to hold his hand, he thought once his hand might be dirty or maybe there was something wrong with him so he accepted it as a normal thing. Only his mom held his hand but that's what moms do. Sammy held his hand even after they made it and looked like he wasn't going to let go. This made Castiel chest flutter a little and a small smile touch his face. He nodded to the younger child, agreeing to his question. "Okay."

Sammy laughed out before taking off, his hand pulling Castiel along, bringing them both to a run side by side to the swing sets.


End file.
